brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
A New Home
A New Home (originally released as The Freemaker Adventures Shorts) is the first episode of season two of LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, and the fourteenth episode overall. Synopsis The episode consists of several segments, each having originally been a separate five minute short before being edited together. Home One Zander, Kordi, and Rowan Freemaker are welcomed aboard Home One by Admiral Ackbar, who offers them the chance to start salvaging for the Rebellion. This leads to them starting a series of trades with denizens of Cloud City, Takodana, Kashyyk, and Tatooine in order to obtain a vector coil for Lieutenant Valeria's U-Wing. They succeed and are hired, but soon find that the Rebellion is going to need them to obtain many more parts for their ships. Thrown Into Battle R0-GR attempts to make friends with some Rebellion droids, including C1-10P, only to cause an explosion when he leaves some oil too close to a welding torch. The other droids quickly gang up on him, and Roger returns to the Freemakers despondent. However, they inspire him to build an upgraded droid buffer, which he continues working on as Home One is attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer. After obliviously taking several vital ship components for his project, he winds up creating a buffer that launches him like a missile. He inadvertently takes out the destroyer's shield generator, and is decorated for his "heroism" before being dragged through the buffer by an eager Chopper. Rowan's Secret Adventure As Blue Squadron is about to head out on a mission to destroy an Imperial base, Rowan and Roger inadvertently damage the squadron's fighters. While Zander and Kordi stall, the pair repair the damage, only to end up accidentally stowing away on Lieutenant Valeria's Y-Wing. Despite some mishaps, the pair help Blue Squadron complete the mission, and Valeria is none the wiser as to their presence. Zander Freemaker, Superstar Pilot Guy Zander attempts to convince Lieutenant Valeria to let him join Blue Squadron with his Blazemaker, but is turned down due to the ship's lack of weaponry. He, his siblings, and Roger then fit the vehicle with an absurd number of blasters, and he saves Blue Squadron from being destroyed by TIE Fighters. Unfortunately, when he attempts to fire his most powerful weapon-the "Mega-Cannon"-it overloads and destroys his ship, though fortunately Zander survives. Beware the Gammorean Flu When Admiral Ackbar tells the Freemakers about two stranded Rebellion agents in need of a new part, the Freemakers promise to acquire and deliver the part-after getting themselves captured. Brought aboard an Imperial Assault Carrier commanded by Durpin and Plumestriker, they briefly fake a case of Gammrean Flu but are thrown in a cell when Plumestriker sees through the ruse (which Durpin fails to do). However, a confiscated cargo crate proves to contain Roger, whom Rowan reassembles with the Force to enable him to break them out. The four then steal the needed part from the carrier and make their escape, and deliver the part to Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian for the Millennium Falcon. Trivia *One of the sequences when Zander is blasting TIE Fighters is based on the video game Galaga. Category:Star Wars Category:LEGO media Category:The Freemaker Adventures episodes